


开车要什么剧情

by Ivy713etoile



Category: LY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy713etoile/pseuds/Ivy713etoile
Summary: *一切请勿上升正主*麟羽x蓝柚 微量六一描写（极微量）*演员x作家 7500＋加长版 小别胜新婚 温泉*ly²如光相随   新年接力活动联文  大家一起恰肉恰糖
Relationships: lin yu/lan you
Kudos: 7





	开车要什么剧情

阳轩开门悄声进来，果不其然在没有开灯的书房逮到自家正睡得昏天黑地不省人事在电脑前的小男友。

现在已经是下午三点半了。

诺大的郊区私人别墅笼罩在冬日暖阳里，除了客厅巨大的古欧式大摆钟规律，沉稳一秒一秒发出声响，这里就是金时利自己笔下古老的荒宅。

大作家被轻手轻脚的抱起，又被轻手轻脚的放下，他无法判断这个躺在他怀里流口水的软糯团子，是在今天太阳升起时睡倒在工作台前的，亦或就在他进门的前不久，刚刚睡着。

无论是哪种，阳轩都不想打扰叫醒他的美梦，他从小就喜欢看着身边的人睡着的样子，如果这个时候偷偷亲上一口，会换来一声软糯的嗯哼。

只是这次没有能够如愿，金时利似乎感受到了自家男友的心怀不轨，醒的恰逢其时，在阳轩凑过来时睁开了眼，睡眼惺忪的看着这张和电视机上一模一样，精致无可挑剔的脸。

“阳轩？你回来了？”

金时利上手掐了眼掐前人的脸，习惯性的确认这个人不是梦里自己的幻觉。

“怎么样，想我了没？”  
“没，想什么想，我只想着我的稿子还没写完。你不是说颁奖还没结束，年前才能回来吗”

阳轩笑着一把搂过金时利，也不知道现在的自己在金时利眼中就是一只家养大型金毛，眼里带星星的摇着尾巴在撒娇，写了满脸，刚刚没亲着，主人考不考虑再亲一下。半点没有闪光灯下漫天金雨中捧着小金杯，笑一笑便能秒杀全场花痴少男少女的大明星范。

“柚子哥都不想我的吗，太伤心了。我可是天天都想着柚子哥的，着急回来见你啊。”  
“噫，别演，别这么…别这么叫我…好吧，想你想死你了，天天想你想的我字都写不出来了，可还成？”  
“感情到位了，台词有待提升，要是柚子哥能再亲我一下演的就很到位了”

金时利最是受不了阳轩端着语气，故意喊他柚子哥。

他们还小的时候还一起住在月光家里的时候，看着矮矮的奶乎乎的阳轩天天跟在他的后面左一句柚子哥右一句柚子哥，一度让他产生了要好好保护弟弟的错觉，没成想阳轩窜窜长个能把他一把抱在怀里的时候才啪啪打脸自己比他小上几岁。更没得想成年那天，阳轩把他按在床里一边狠狠的要他一边嘴上学着儿时模样喊他柚子哥。

金时利本来就不是会开嘴上玩笑的人，更别说要架的住阳轩跑的没边不断的撩。阳轩意料之中的收获一只红了耳根的小男友，笑着在他脸上亲了亲。

都说小别胜新婚，总之就是腻歪的没眼看就是了。

颁奖活动确实是没完，按照爱思原本给麟羽轩的行程安排，国民男神麟羽轩本来应该在三天后带着年度最佳演员的高光顶着满头发蜡走下机场迎接记者媒体和无数粉丝的接机回到国内的。爱思刚把六七页写满了安排的行程单发到阳轩手上，就收到对方三个字“陪老婆”的回复。再之后，他的宝贝大明星就踏上回w市的飞机了。

阳轩也知道提早回来着实不好，但他太担心他的宝贝金时利了。

阳轩自己上热搜是家常便饭的事，他玩的开放的开，从影以来换工作社换公司，没有后台不被看好所有人当他皮球一样的踢，后来从BA转到菲菲姐公司下，谩骂喧天他什么没有经历过，早就不在意这些徒有虚名的炒作和质控。

但是金时利不一样，至少在他看来自己家那个感性细腻神经敏感的小哭包铁定没少一个人躲着偷偷抹眼泪，然后哭着哭着，哭累了再一个人不间断的工作给自己加压。阳轩看到消息就慌了神，陪在金时利身边是他第一也是唯一能想到可以做也是必须做的事，早一点好一点，一刻也不敢耽搁。

他两谁都没有提外面漫天的头条大事。

金时利有发消息询问爱思，又是听了爱思一大堆的挖苦和经纪人太难做了种种，麟羽轩的工作还剩下一大堆，大男孩是自己甩下烂摊子跑回来的，心里当下就有定论，答应爱思会看住不靠谱男友的同时也是心底涌起一阵暖意。

金时利当然是有哭过的。

都说大男儿有泪不轻弹，他却从小就爱哭，被月光带走的时候他哭的老凶，小时候收着不在阳轩“弟弟”面前掉眼泪，要做哥哥的榜样，回头抱着老帅一诺就是一顿嚎啕，长大了不在男朋友面前哭，不想让他再为自己担心，独自在家时靠在飘窗上眼角也会淌泪。金时利习惯了躲起来自己哭。他的新书上架，满是跟风而来的质疑和控评，网络平台无论哪里，蓝柚的名字后面总跟着或大或小让人厌烦的声音。成功和失败，两边都是深渊，他走在绝路上。

没有什么比看的透彻却放不下更让人疲倦的了。看着喧闹城市华灯初上，心下有事，仅是夜风吹来就能润湿了双眼。

眼泪快落下来的时候，金时利才回过神来。阳轩的手已经抚上自己的脸，想要帮人把眼泪抹去。金时利低下头，极力的想要收回掉下来的眼泪，或者只是单纯自欺欺人的不想让阳轩看见，下意识的开口。

“抱歉”  
“金时利，你在和我说抱歉吗”

阳轩太心疼了。

“你知不知道我真的担心你担心的快疯了”

我要是不知道这样的痛是什么样的该多好，或者，我要是不那么爱你该多好。

“我不知道该怎么说才能让你知道你现在的样子让我有多心疼”

这样我就不会知道你现在有多难受，或者，不会那么在意你的难受。

“金时利，你看着我，我，阳轩是你的男朋友，你可以再多依靠我一点，再多一点。”  
“金时利，外界的声音的都是参考，你不开心就不要参考。”  
“听我一个人就好。”

“蓝柚哥哥，还是老位置嘛，独立套间，这边…额…”

天然的温泉山庄依山而建，老板品味不俗，东方古典式的装修衬的整个温泉山庄沉稳静谧，规模不大又只有山间小路可通，客人稀少。前台的小姑娘看上去只有二十不到的模样，兴许还未成年，金时利和阳轩进来的时候，她还在低头玩着手机，没有看到来人。

金时利很喜欢这个私密幽静的温泉山庄，没有灵感或者心情不好的时候经常来，但是带着阳轩倒是头一回，阳轩休假的时间不多，金时利从来不做那些小女人焦作扭捏要男朋友时常陪伴的姿态。阳轩带着墨镜和口罩，算得上抢过钥匙便要拉着金时利走，金时利只得无奈的笑了笑，为男友略显失礼的行为表示抱歉。

阳轩很急。  
不急不是男人！

想着自家的小奶猫抱着自己，拽着自己的衣领低低的哭，哭累了又难得一见主动的凑上来索吻。阳轩觉得自己可以忍着不按着他就地正法绝对是自己修为境界上升一大截的表现。

“阳轩你属狗的吗，衣服，好好解，不是给你拽的，，，”

在半山腰自己吻上去的时候，金时利用自己的十二指肠想都不用想就知道自己今晚在劫难逃了。其实不是不想要的，或者说是很想的。阳轩的工作很忙，经常是一场拍摄结束就要连夜马不停蹄的赶下一个场子，分别长的时候，几个月两人也不一定能见的上一面。就连自己好友徐家那两只也不免偶尔调侃两人“同框”太少。性事这方面，金时利自己虽然脸皮薄也会有自己的需求，红了脸也从来没有拒绝过。

但是被扔进温泉池的那一刻，金时利内心真的是拒绝的。

温热的水瞬间包裹住他，冰冷的身体还来不及适应就又在水中贴上另一副冰冷的身躯。阳轩下水从身后抱起在温泉池里大口喘气的金时利，低头埋在他的颈窝，留下一个粉红色专属于他的印记。

阳轩比金时利高出大半个头，这样的姿势，金时利挣扎着踮起脚尖也碰不到水底，不会游泳的他除了身后死死抱着自己的人没有任何借力。

可是阳轩并不打算就这么轻易放过他。

他将金时利转过身面对着自己，像托小孩那样，用手托住水里的金时利，金时利不得不用双手牢牢环住阳轩的脖子，双脚不自觉的缠上始作俑者的腰，出于本能的像只树袋熊一样挂在阳轩的身上。紧随其后的，不知道是谁先开始，他们接吻，另一方给足了回应，先是唇瓣的触碰，然后张开嘴吮吸抢夺唇齿间被加热后不断升温的气息，伸出舌头彼此纠缠。

金时利明显感受到温泉的热气有些让他上头，先是从耳根开始燎起的火，一路烧到脸颊最后全身都开始变热。他回应着阳轩热情略显霸道的吻，渐渐的喘不上气，皱起眉头半推半攮着还在深入掠夺的人。阳轩在水下托住他的手也没有多安分，托着臀瓣的手很容易就找到了男孩私密处的后穴，阳轩早就被金时利有意无意的撩拨弄的发硬生疼却还是先用手指慢慢帮他扩张，生怕弄伤了他。

手指的进入像是产生了一阵酥麻的电流直直的窜上金时利的脊背，下意识的伸手想去抓冒昧闯入的元凶，飘在水上的不安又让他本能的抱回阳轩身上，这一动弹伸入的手指插入的更深，让金时利进退两难，只能乖乖地任人宰割。

“阳轩…”

金时利抱着他低低地在他耳边喊他，阳轩知道金时利有些怕水，以前似乎也有过这样的场景。

那还是小的时候，记得有一年夏天，热的出奇，那是月光第一次带着金时利出现在他们面前，瘦瘦小小的男孩拉着月光的衣角，打量着他即将开始新生活的家。那一年夏天，徐必成一直吵吵着要去海边玩水，徐怡然嘴上嚷着不同意，心里自然是百依百顺着他的一诺弟弟。那个时候阳轩就看出来金时利似乎和月光家的其他孩子不一样，他安安静静的不喜欢动，也不喜欢说话，却不知道为什么总要在他的面前摆出一副“我是你大哥哥”的模样，明明就是阳轩自己要比他大上几岁，只是还没发育显得矮了些。

海边的出游开始很顺利，十岁出头的男孩子们玩得都很撒欢，如果不是阳轩趁着月光和老帅不注意偷偷下水跑到浅海去玩，海边的出游也会很顺利的结束。阳轩不太记得当时自己到底是怎么回事，只记得海水很咸，他呛了好几口，然后金时利的声音就出现在他耳边了。

金时利不会游泳是阳轩后来才得知的，毕竟谁也不会想到一个不会水的小孩儿能够抓着救生圈一个人跑到浅海里去救人，事件的最后是老帅抓着两个不让人省心的小孩回到沙滩，并且严厉教育了他们，但是那天留给阳轩的映像只有金时利抓住他在他耳边说的那句。

“阿轩放心，柚子哥在”

“柚子哥，我在。”

手指的伸入带着温热的水一起进入，阳轩感受不清是这水热还是金时利的里面更热。金时利也很难受，他也早起了反应，和阳轩面对面紧贴着，他能清楚的感觉到水下阳轩那个无数次搞的他浑身酸痛哭哑了嗓子的元凶正顶着他的小腹，让他更难受的是，自己现在的脑内只有一个想法，那就是让这个人赶紧进来。

“进来，阳轩你进来吧”  
“怕弄疼你”  
“没事，不会，你进来…唔…”

金时利真的很喜欢在这样的情事里接吻，平日里阳轩说两句骚话都会脸红的人，会在这样让人面热心跳的时候主动凑上来递过一个缠绵濡湿的吻，几近偏执，金时利自己的解释是为了堵住阳轩满嘴的骚话，那些已经说过的，正在说的和还未说的。

阳轩知道真正的原因，金时利和他一样多少都有些口是心非，他们是那么相似的两个人，但是金时利的书比他本人好懂的多，所以阳轩喜欢看金时利写的书，很多腻腻歪歪金时利绝不说出口的情话，蓝柚都会一字一句严声正色的讲给麟羽听，眼底闪烁星光。

‘现在你可以吻我吗，像真正的恋人那样’

金时利轻轻细密的吻着阳轩的嘴角，热气扑到脸上，又是一阵氤氲，阳轩回应着他，自己的爱人，像夕阳晚照，圣母教堂里拥吻着蓝柚的麟羽那样，在那个注定不普通的黄昏，无声宣誓着他们的永恒和爱情。

阳轩挺进去的时候，金时利已经被压在池边的青石上，双腿还垮垮的浸在温泉水中，胸前是冰冷的石板，恰如金时利脑中的感觉一样，冰火两重天。

金时利的嘴角已经被压在他身上的大金毛啃的有些红肿，阳轩得到了他的通行允许，一刻喘息的机会也没有给他，果不其然的得到了一声低低难耐的惊呼，无论这样的情事历经多少次，金时利还是会在嵌入的时候，为这撕裂疼痛的感觉而情动。甬道里面热的烫人，扩张做的还算到位，动情的身体自然分泌出用作润滑的黏腻肠液，阳轩侃侃挺进去了一半，里面爽的他险些提前满足他家小猫咪这张欲求不满的小嘴。

阳轩微微退出一些，身下小猫马上扭动了一下腰肢，金时利的身体也比他本人要诚实好懂得多。一下深顶，整根没入，温热褶皱的内壁像无数小嘴吸着阳轩，爽的他头皮发麻，稍稍适应就开始慢慢缓缓的抽动。这一切描写起来漫长，其实不过是十几秒的事情，金时利一身叹喂还未完整吐出口，就感受到那巨物的整个深入，撑起他的小腹，完全是出于身体本能的吃痛，他扬起脖颈，想发出声音，却只能无声的任由身后的人不断的侵犯。

“哈嗯..阳轩进..不是，出去”

男人的性器缓缓抽出又一下子发狠的顶入，片刻的空虚和没入的满足，撕裂的痛觉和情事的快感，就像半边水和半边面粉，在金时利的脑袋里被无情搅弄，思绪开始变得粘稠起来，就好像他们交合的地方一样，腻滑的液体和着些许温泉水被带出又被连带着捅了进去，除了金时利裸露在外不断燥热发红的皮肤，一切都开始变得黏腻不堪。

金时利不知道自己想要说些什么，他不断地开口却说不出完整的话，无意义的音节似乎只能激起阳轩变大变粗的性器更深的顶入，他的身体太敏感了，他受不住这样的刺激，但是他的身体又耽于这样的刺激，他觉得自己想要释放却又射不出来。

“柚子哥，不可以哦”  
“阳轩你别玩了，帮，帮我”

阳轩空出手把金时利偷偷下伸想要抚摸挺立性器的手按回了他的头顶，惹得身下人一阵不满的嗯哼。大狗铁了心要欺负身下的猫咪，他伸手握住他的性器颇有技巧的帮着人上下撸动，缓解他的不适，却又用拇指堵住马眼，不让他释放。

“阳轩，你放开，，呜，别玩了”  
“柚子哥，我没玩，我在帮你呢”

阳轩说着手上又是一阵揉捏，后穴里面的巨物也没有停下，金时利在挣扎的想要逃离，又被阳轩掐着腰按了回来，便是一记重重的深顶，他两在一起那么久，他太熟悉金时利了，无论是他这个人还是他这个人温热的里面，每一次都变着法的撵过他里面那一点，快感激的金时利只得求饶，他大张着双腿，被操红的腿根不停细微的开合，不自主的抬着腰，努力的吞咽讨好着挺入的性器。温泉水被两人弄得涟漪不断，竹筒里流下阵阵水声。

水声？

哦，水声。

金时利耳边不断的水声，清泉水入池的声音，交媾的水声，似乎还有水滴滴落到石板上的轻微声响。他似乎是哭了吧，果然刚刚还是没有哭够。阳轩注意到身下人的呜咽，金时利不是第一次在性事里哭，他们第一次做的时候，那是金时利成人的那一天晚上，金时利在饭店的天台上和他亲吻，他带着金时利偷偷溜出去开了房，他记得他咬上他后肩时刚刚成年的小男孩身上带着细微甜腻的奶香。

那天晚上阳轩可算是把第一次开荤的金时利给做惨了，从进门做到床上，又在巨大的落地窗前按着耻的不行的金时利不停的要他，清理的时候又忍不住抱着在洗水台上看着镜子里媾合的模样来了一回，那天晚上，刻骨铭心难忘的初夜，金时利扎扎实实疼的抽噎了一整晚，第二天浑身酸疼哑了嗓子还发低烧的金时利直接被徐必成做隔离阳轩处理，徐怡然表示，明明是你情我愿的事，硬是品出了变态强奸未成年少男的味道。

从那之后，阳轩都很注意，他的小猫咪经不住他泰迪上身的百般折腾，金时利知道，所以每次被做的受不了也会忍着，他的大狗子平时大大咧咧什么都不在意，却总在这些小事上为他上心，他也总是会为这点不经意的‘上心’而对这个人心动。

阳轩不再坏心眼的欺负他，他附下身将性器插入到新的深度，低声说一起。掐着腰快速地开合大干了十几下，粘稠滚烫的白色液体尽数射洒在金时利的身体里，几近灭顶的快感轰一下在身体里炸开，被限制着的性器解放，奶白色的液体喷洒在青黑色石板上，有些顺着水痕流进了池中。

两人都不说话，阳轩没有退出，精液灌满了金时利的小腹，金时利知道这场还没有结束。高潮之后他不想说话也说不出来，他全身都软软的，只能任由阳轩抱着他，坐回水里，他也抱着阳轩，阳轩吻他，从眼角吻到鼻尖，再到嘴唇，颈窝，锁骨，然后是前胸，胸前的红点在他被按在青石板上的时候，就已经被摩挲的顶立生疼，金时利发笑，任由阳轩耍性子，舌尖舔过胸前的红点又换上牙齿轻咬，酥酥麻麻的让他发出一声微小舒服的呻吟。

“嗯..外面那些女人..你还没玩够..啊,轻点…现在还要玩”  
“什么女人啊，柚子哥”  
“装什么傻，热搜我，天，天天看的..别咬…别说都不是真的”

吃醋的柚子哥，可是难得一见。

麟羽轩这样的大牌偶像男星，绯闻炒作是公关手段之一，他心里有金时利，爱思安排的那些酒会绯闻，他都是能推就推，但是也还是总有莺莺燕燕挡不住的贴上来，麟羽轩算不上花花公子的人设，却也是绯闻不少，粉丝人送外号“zha男”是也。

“那柚子哥呢，蓝柚哥哥？”

阳轩坏笑着故意咬重了“哥哥”那两个字，他知道他家小猫咪不是会沾花惹草的人，却玩心上来要刺一刺这个小醋坛子。

“人家小姑娘，都未成年，你以为谁都跟你一样，未成年都不放..嗯..别动”

嘿，这还委屈上了。

还埋在人身体里的性器抽动了两下，阳轩对这吃醋的金时利受用极了，刚刚高潮后的身体，还没完全缓过来，敏感的很，这一动，呻吟堵住了金时利还要开口的嘴。

“当时，柚子哥成年了的，而且，先吻上来的，好像是柚子哥吧”  
“嗯哼…闭嘴…啊…闭嘴吧你…别动了”  
“柚子哥，你里面好舒服，你下面不是，这么说的”

金时利真的是败给阳轩这张嘴了，什么骚话都有，自己还被他撩的一愣一愣的，所以金时利索性用嘴堵上这张嘴，他捧着阳轩好看的脸吻上去，温泉的水汽打湿了他两的额发，湿漉漉的耷拉下来，吻上去的时候，金时利只在想，

这个人，怎么长得这么好看，真是要了命了。

第二回性事进行的顺利的多，有了第一回的充分扩张，阳轩很顺利的顶到更深的地方，粗大的性器埋在金时利的身体里，小腹微涨，他会在被顶到深处的时候，闪过被捅穿的想法。

许久不剪留的有些长的头发翘在耳边，随着金时利身体的抖动一上一下的摆动，金时利扶着阳轩的肩膀，弓着背也不是，挺着腰也不是，深深埋在他股间的巨物总能在深深插入的时候撵过他里面最敏感的地方。

阳轩在上身上到处点火的手，此时掐着他的腰，他坐下去的每一次都能被狠狠的顶入，两人面对着面，他的膝盖跪着生疼，金时利仰着脸不低头去看阳轩，因为他总能在低头的时候余光扫到交合处濡湿的一塌糊涂的样子。

他又一次被阳轩操到高潮，泄出来的液体粘在两人的小腹上，裹着阳轩的肠壁猛地绞紧收缩，快感刺激的阳轩喉咙发出低沉的嘶吼。金时利颤巍的把手抚在自己的小腹上，混了意识的人，以为自己能摸出体内凶器的轮廓。

然后是第三次，金时利真的是不行了，阳轩抱着他在水下接吻，又被阳轩捞起来张着腿抵在池边顶弄，阳轩钳制住金时利的左腿，抬着按死在池边，被操的翻出粉嫩软肉的地方暴露出来，方便身后的人不停地进入抽出，发狠的侵犯。阳轩每次都内射在金时利的里面，他只能感受到自己的肚子涨涨的，如果他是女人，他此刻一定怀疑自己小腹里已经快要被阳轩整出一个新的生命。

阳轩退出来的时候，金时利已经被射弄得失神，眼角哭红了还有干涸的泪痕，沾湿的头发凌乱的贴在脸上和石台上，被吻肿的小嘴微张着喘气，嘴角是来不及咽下全数流出来的津液，全身被啃的青一块红一块，不过最糟糕的还是他的下身，沾满白液的腿根连着踮起的脚背都在轻微不可控的痉挛，刚刚释放过软下来的性器还时不时滴下水，后穴随着巨大凶器的退出，发出啵的一声清响，随后顺着湿漉漉的痕迹流下股股膻腥浓稠的乳白精液。

不难怪徐怡然说那样的话，阳轩自己都觉得自己做的狠了。

但看到这样的场景，刚软下来的性器，又有了抬头的迹象。他抱起软着手想要打他的金时利回到里屋，看着还在时不时哽咽的人他决定，不管明天金时利怎么闹别扭，他还要再来一次，毕竟休假难得，多做一次赚一次。

金时利在再一次被侵犯的时候回了神，他已经没有力气喊叫或者挣扎了，张着腿被抵在墙边只能想着怎么才能不被更深的顶弄。

晕过去之前，金时利也做了一个决定，明天阳轩要是进了他房门，他就改名跟他姓。


End file.
